Violet Cloud
Violet Cloud is first introduced in Chapter 59, when Shi Feng encounters her in Red Leaf Town's Trade Area. Violet Cloud was being harassed by Drifting Blood from Marital Union, and Shi Feng handles him and offers to hire her as his personal chef. Description Violet Cloud is a peak expert of Zero Wing and is the Chief Cleric in their Main Force. Originally hired as Shi Feng's personal chef, she was slowly involved in the guild matters and solidified her spot on the main force as a great healer and control fighter. Appearance A fragile-looking young lady Abilities Class: Tier 2 Cleric / Astromancer (Advanced Legacy) * She obtained the Astromancer Class Change Magic Weapon in chapter 333. * Obtained Tier 2 in chapter 1503. Realms of Refinement: * Refinement Realm Chapter 907 Realm of Truth: * Truth Realm Chapter 2139 Bloodlines: * Space Time Bloodline (Consumed in Chapter 1951) Chapter 1951 ** Top-tier Basic Bloodline that has 2 of the 3 Supreme Attributes of Illusion, Space and Time. ** Reduces all Spells' cast-time and Cooldown. ** Improvements focus on Vitality, followed by Intelligence, Endurance, Agility, and Strength * Elemental Bloodline (Consumed before Chapter 2070) Chapter 2070 ** Top-tier Advanced Bloodline. ** Increased compatibility with all Spells. ** Improvements focus on Intelligence and Vitality, followed by Agility, Endurance, and Strength. Skills: * Tier 0 Spell, Truth Shield - An instant spell that protects the target from a certain amount of damage * Tier 0 Spell, Terrorizing Roar - Causes all enemies within range to lose control of their characters. * Tier 0 Spell, Instant Recovery - An instant spell that heals the player * Tier 0 Spell, Recovery * Tier 0 Spell, Healing Light - Heals 10,000 HPChapter 1508 * Tier 0 Spell, Lesser Healing * Tier 0 Spell, Greater Healing - Heals a large amount of HP. * AOE Healing Spell ch.937 * Tier 1 Spell, Healing Aura - Heals 3,000 HP every 0.65 seconds for 10 secondsChapter 1508 * Tier 1 Legacy Skill, Absolute Space - Nullifies all attacks the caster receives for five seconds. Chapter 670 * Tier 1 Spell, Black Coffin - Traps the target for three seconds, with each step taken after the spell causing damage to the target.Chapter 670 * Soul CloudChapter 1064 * Tier 1 Spell, Basic Soul Return - Resurrects one player while in combat. Player resurrected will only recover 30% HP and 20% Mana. Their death penalty will be halved. Chapter 1117 ** Cooldown: 30 minutes * Tier 1 Spell, Mana Balls * Tier 2 Skill, Holy Light - Increases target player's maximum HP by 20% for 15 minutes. Can target up to 50 players.Chapter 1508 * Tier 2 Spell, Holy PrayerChapter 1511 * Super Spell, Super Recovery - Instantly heals all allied players within a 30-yard radius for 40% of their Stamina and increases Stamina recovery rate by 200% and Basic Attributes by 15% for the next one hour.Chapter 2118 ** Cooldown: 12 hours Combat Techniques: * Triple-CastingChapter 1508 Equipment * Star’s Reminiscence (Magic Weapon) * Life TalismanChapter 943 * Death's Sigh * Soul Robe * Void Shoes Chapter 1976 History In Shi Feng's previous life, Violet Cloud was recruited by Gentle Snow and joined Ouroboros for three years. After Gentle Snow left the game after losing the challenge for Guild Leadership, Violet Cloud left the guild as well. She continues to be a solo player, and after becoming a Tier 4 Great Cleric, countless first-rate Guilds tried recruiting her but failed. Even Ourboros attempts to invite her back, but failed. This angered the Guilds and they send their experts to assasinate her. Unfortunately, not only did Violet Cloud not get destroyed, instead, she became even stronger. She massacred the players sent by these Guilds, giving them a crushing defeat. Not long after, she advanced her Job to Tier 5, becoming a Brilliant Cleric Saint. This caused those first-rate Guilds to become even more helpless. In the end, Violet Cloud became a Tier 6 Cleric God. At that time, she searched for all those first-rate Guilds to have her revenge. These Guilds could only pay the price of blood to quell this matter. From then on, Violet Cloud became one of the top ten Cleric Gods in the entire world. This incident caused the upper-echelons of Ouroboros to greatly regret not asking her to stay all those years ago. Category:Characters Category:Zero Wing __NOEDITSECTION__